User talk:Supremegogeta
Hello Check Chatngo! >.< 00:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) DB Wiki Hey, I have been made an admin on DB Wiki, but I will continue to be active here. I promise you that. :D 10:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no problem, I just have been mostly on there today because I kept getting a lot of messages. 00:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the info, I think everything is ok. Pity I had to block two users in one day. XD 01:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey~ Im on chat now! ;) Hurry, love! 01:58, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hallo, I've herd a lot about this chatango do you know what it is. Also, I herd you and miss bulma are going out is that true? XDTotal carnage 17:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry, but i'm not padding useless categories Oh yeah, that one. I was truly mistaken. You won't have to redo anything more, boss. I'll be meticulous AYE Hallo, I'm curious how do you make such a cool signature like that? I've seen a lot of users do that and i want to know, NOW!.Total carnage 23:30, November 5, 2011 (UTC) is the ssj 2 page okay? I won't Hey, dont be mad with me! I just want to talk this out, please. ;( Dont make me sad! 00:31, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hey! SG, can you show me how to make awesome signatures like that?MajesticStardustDragon002 16:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) What Be Up Yo SG how goes it? Hiatus Hey SG, how is it going? Just wanted to say, that I won't be on the wiki for about a week, as I have some personal stuff in my life to do. If possible, could someone take my place doing the quote of the day for a while untill I get back? Thanks, you're great. See you later. :D 20:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. :D 20:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Why did you undo my edit on the How-to create a sig page? If we enter "[ User:Username/sig ]'' on our sig page, nothing will happen, however, there IS a feature that allows you to show your text WITHOUT it having to be spaced, "User:Supremegogeta/sig". See, you just go into source mode and click the W crossed out and this will pop up "Insert non-formatted text here". It is more accurate so leave it like that. KingofallSS Hey Hey SG, how is it going? I am finished with my hiatus, but I will still be very busy over the weekend, so, I may not be on Saturday. Everything should be back to normal on Monday. 23:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, SG. Do you think we could have a new rule that users can't remove stuff from other users' or their own talk pages? 'Cause it gets pretty annoying when people edit their talk page to remove a warning so it doesn't look like they ever got warned. November 13 Spotlight Hey SG do you think we should spotlight the wiki again? 12:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. I would have to ask someone. 22:12, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Someone from wikia staff is on dbw chat and he/she says that you need to wait 6 months to be spotlighted again. 22:14, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Staff Well it looks like wikia staff isn't going to do anything about it. I find this a little annoying as you have asked twice about it. To bad you can't remove the his rights yourself. 22:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Well this remindes me of this quote "If you can't beat them, join them." So the only way it seems we can get this done is to somehow become part of wikia staff. 23:02, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Taking a Break SG Im taking a break from Wikia. I will be back this saturday, I just need to deal with some stuff in my personal life. I'll be back the day before my job so don't worry. [[User:Nappa77|'Dre']][[User talk:Nappa77|'Day']][[User Blog:Nappa77|'And everybody's celebrating']] 01:55, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supremegogeta I am leaving the Wiki. I have had a great time here, but I need to focus my time on my REAL life. I made a blog about it. Well anyways, Goodbye! Until we meet again! :D P.S. I put on the Ultra news: Nappa77 has left the Wiki so his admin rights will be tooken away, and I forgot the date. So when you take away my rights put they have''' been''' tooken. And fix the date. OH ONE LAST THING... I hope TUK becomes the next admin! :D [[User:Nappa77|'Dre']][[User talk:Nappa77|'Day']][[User Blog:Nappa77|'And everybody's celebrating']] 03:02, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sg, since N77 left the wiki, can I have the Page of The Week? November 16 Okay. Is there going to be a vote for the next admin or are you going to pick on your own? November 16 I think BlazeFireXXXX. I think he'd do better as an admin than anybody else. November 16 Hey Hey SG, how's it going? 22:18, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I have a few people in mind to think about. Such as: BlazeFireXXXX, TheUltraKamehameha, Jimmykiller9. There are other users as well, but those are my top picks. 22:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much, drawing stuff, playing Uncharted 2, good stuff. 22:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I have a few people in mind for admin. *JimmyKiller9- He is active, has admin experiance on other wikis and is my top choice. *BlazeFireXXXX- He has been here a while and I think has potential, athough he doesn't seem active *Ice- She has been here a while and has potential for the job although she is Semi/inactive *MsBulma- I think she has potential as well and I think could do the job *TheUltraKamehameha-He has a lot of potential, but is pretty new and I am not sure If he is ready yet. He maybe a pick the next time around. I hope this helps. I really didn't want to single a person as there are many people that can do the job. Also If TUK gets it tell him he can't delete one of my pages because he doesn't like it (Saily). 22:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) If you want me to go more in depth on this We can go on chat and pm about it. 22:54, November 16, 2011 (UTC) SB's pages I noticed that SB removed all the content on all of the pages he created. Should they be restored or deleted? 03:06, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hey, Supreme Gogeta. I think you remember me... Anyway, can you help me by joining my Wiki? Please, if you don't want to join, don't send a mean response... dragonballupdates.wikia.com hey SG! since Nappa77 is gone, can i be the next admin?MajesticStardustDragon002 22:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) okay, but when can i be an admin? User:MajesticStardustDragon002 00:53, November 18, 2011 (UTC) HEY! XD I need to tell you something!! Come on DB chat! 22:54, November 18, 2011 (UTC) can i at least be a rollback? Please? URGENT SupremeGogeta, that dummy Banjitron2000 got himself hacked again and this creep is causing havoc. Im not in the position to do anything right now, so I thought it would be appropriate to inform you. Thank You Sackchief 05:17, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Banjotron2000 is acting up, please block him. Hey SG, I blocked Banjotron2000 for a month. I'll leave if up to you if you fell that he needs to be banned longer. 13:44, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Jobs I just realized that since we are not going to have a new admin for awhile that no one is going to be doing Nappa77's old jobs for Fictional Character of the Month and Page of the Week. I wouldn't mind doing Fictional character of the month, but who is going to take care of the other job? 16:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey SG, how's it going? I have not talked to you in a while. :D 22:45, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much. Went swimming as usual, and had some pizza (Which has given me a stomach ache.) XD 23:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Which one? November 25 Join chat now!!! JKD20 00:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Be Water My FriendJKD20 00:35, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I mean which one of them, Fiction Character of The Month, Page of The Week, or both? November 25 WOAH! Okay, I'll take Page of the Week. I may talk to NG and see if he want to trade and of his jobs. 15:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Rule Revision I notice that on the rules page this rule is stated like this , but on the main page is says I like the wording of the second one and think it should replace the wordding on the actual rules page. 05:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure ;-) 23:54, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Front Page It appears that Wikia Staff removed our colors for Ad space for non-logged in users. What do you think we should do with the front page? 02:47, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : I recommend kind of what Dragon Ball Wiki does, with the different boxes, but with our colors (i.e. red, blue, white, etc) and have a different color in each box. 02:49, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : I have changed the front page, take a look and see if you like it. It sucks that Wiki staff had to put adds in. 16:36, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Rule Hey SG. I think a new rule should be made. Not allowing links to full episodes of DB/Z/GT episodes. I mean, it kind of ruins the point of wiki information, plus, it is kind of illegial. 19:54, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Thats a deal, Captain Gogeta :P YARG indeed. 00:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey SG, I would like to talk to you privately as soon as possible. 15:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Why am i blocked Hey this is jeenking, Hey i was just seeing how the wiki was doing (my dad let me) an i saw jeenking was blocked? Why? (PS: this isn't a puppet account it is my friends) ---Why--- (Send your answer to Jeenking) Does your pm work on chatango because I am there right now. 02:09, December 6, 2011 (UTC) An admin can bypass a block but a plain Bureaurcrat can't. 02:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki ownership Hey SG. How's it going? I have not talked to you in a while. Anyway, Vegito told me about you leaving soon. That really sucks, and we'll miss your sense of humor, as you were always cool to talk to. Also, If you do decide to leave, I think Vegito should be the head of the wiki. He is very active, cares about keeping the pages well done, and is very nice to other users. Since I have been more busy, and being an admin on DB Wiki has kinda made me less active here, which I apologise for. Peace dude. :D 18:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That's cool. What do you do when not on the wiki? 00:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Just any hobbies, like say, sports, art, etc. 11:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, I really love drawing (Anything nearly, cartoons, anime, real life, etc), swimming, watching movies, collecting figures, history research, hanging out with friends and family, etc. 22:52, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Comedy is my favorite form of entertainment, be it film, a TV series, book, or anything. It's kinda a reason why I like DB more than Z. 22:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) It's not my favorite kind, but some stand up comedians I love, like Lee Evans (British, you might not know of him). 23:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Nothing much, playing the demo for Rayman: Origins (Been waiting so long for this game.), and drawing character designs for the childrens book I am writing. 23:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) It's about this monster at christmas time, who every year tries to celebrate it with a certain town, but they keep kicking him out and trying to hunt him down every year. But one year, a little girl from the village realises the monster is much kinder than everyone thinks he is, so she tries to persaude them to let him celebrate christmas with them. 23:12, December 9, 2011 (UTC) BLARG! Hey SG, you're leaving the wiki?! Man, that sucks! :/ You wil totally be missed man! Are you staying active on DB wiki by any chance? 22:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Damn, that sucks to hear! Well, at least I can be happ you're staying! :) Why do you hate DB wiki? 22:35, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, guess theres no arguments there XD 22:39, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude WHAT. You're leaving?!?!? That sucks. :/ 23:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO THERE? 23:16, December 9, 2011 (UTC) HFKJAHFAIURYHWADFH :) Hey babe :) Just listening to some Daughtry and Black Sabbath. How is your funday friday? 23:10, December 9, 2011 (UTC) "I am Iron Man!" >:D I happen to have a good taste in music, dear. Plus my dad loves old music! 23:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Im listening to ACDC now xD I like the songs Hells Bells and Highway to Hell xD Shall I come to chat then? Kay. 23:26, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Um....hello Boss. Im kinda new on this Wiki and I kinda need a basic outline. I also wanted to ask if fannon was allowedUltimate Vegito 13 04:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I know I already have enough jobs, but if nobody else wants to I'd be willing to do it. December 15 This is importaint! I know its not my place to say but I think we need a new rule. You see lately anons have been causing lots of trouble for people and have been mean and insulting users and there ideas so I think we need to make a rule so that anons cannot comment on pages or edit. I understand if you don't think its importaint because there isn't that big of a problem but I think later on if it isn't stopped now it might grow in to a big problem. SSJ4 Bardock 22:25, December 20, 2011 (UTC) OK. It hasn't been a problem for so its ok but you can never be to safe. Thanks. SSJ4 Bardock 20:49, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Locking Pages Hey SG. I came here to say that I think it is wrong for you to lock your Ultra Kamehameha page. People like me will be unable to fix grammar mistakes if you do that. Hey How's it going? :D 21:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to hear that. Anyway, I'm fine thanks. 10:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey SG, just wanted to drop in and say Merry Christmas. Request Hey SG, how's it going? Anyway, I would like to make a request. I would like my admin rights to be removed please. I don't want to be an admin on every active wiki I go on, as I want to be a normal user here with most others. Also, I barely edit here anymore, so I think me having the rights is a waste, when someone else much more active would use them more. I will still go to the wiki, but I wish to be a normal user. Peace, see you later. 23:35, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok, thanks man. I doubt I'll need them again, as I have not edited here much, but I'll try to still edit here when I can. 20:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) A New Rule Hey SG. I was just going to say you should add this to the rules. "You may only use the English language as your primary language." I saw a user posting a comment on a page that was in a different language and it just confused me. 04:59, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Really! Its Jeenking, your leaving!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I came to ask you something else then i saw this!!!! Your leaving!!!!!! Prillin101 23:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well anyway, I'm coming back to the wiki, what has happened since i was gone... Hey You still around? I'd like to talk to you soon. 20:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Rule I kinda like that avatar rule. 22:32, January 4, 2012 (UTC) A lot of times I might over look something because of the blank pic. I am curious, why did you add yet another admin? 22:39, January 4, 2012 (UTC)